The complexation of neutral molecules has become a rapidly growing field since the work of Pedersdon (Pederson et al J. Am Chem. Soc 1967, 89, 2495 and J. Org. Chem 1971, 36, 1690) on synthetic host molecules. Related complexes have been found to possess synthetic chemistry applications (see, Fu et al J. Org. Chem. 1991, 56, 6497; Zhang W and Jacobson E. N. 1991, 56, 2296; Jacobson et al J. Am Chem. Soc 1991, 113, 6703; Zhang et al J. Am Chem. Soc 1990, 112, 2801; Lee N. H. and Jacobson et al Tetrahedron lett 1991, 32, 6533; Jacobson et al J. Am. Chem. Soc 1991, 113, 7063; Lee et al Tetrahedron lett 1991, 32, 5055. These, and all publications cited herein, are incorporated by reference.
Malfroy-Camine et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,948 B1) has disclosed metal complexes useful as potent anti-oxidants. Other uses are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,834; 5,834,509; 5,696,109 and 5,827,880.